james on Easter
by barefootbon
Summary: James slowly open his eyes to begin another long school day.“Hey Prongs I thought you would never get up. I have been up for hours. You got some good candy for Easter!” “Yah ok that’s nice Padfoot…Wait…Easter! Easter means candy and Candy means peeps(one-


James on Easter

James slowly open his eyes to begin another long school day.

"Hey Prongs I thought you would never get up. I have been up for hours. You got some good candy for Easter!"

"Yah ok that's nice Padfoot…Wait…Easter! Easter means candy and Candy means…PEEPS!"

Sirius said "what? What are peeps? Are they those yellow things?"

"You don't know what peeps are? O my gosh you are a deprived child. Peeps are the most wonderful thing known to man! They are soft marshmallows covered in sugar then died yellow. And the best part about them is that they are in the shape of little chicks…and no I don't mean females I mean baby chickens."

James jumps out of bed and runs to the front to attack his peeps. He looks like he just won all the money in Gringots bank.

"Wow James that's real manly you look like a baby with a new toy."

James send Sirius a death glare "There is nothing wrong with a man and his peeps." He continues to open them with a stupid goofy grin spread across his face.

"Well if they are that good let me try" Sirius moves to James's bed and sits with a hand out.

"Over my dead body" says James .He then stuffs a peep into his mouth and rolls his eyes into the back of his head. "It's like I'm in heaven"

"Common James give me one or must I take you up on that offer you made earlier?"

"Come near me and you wont live to see another day" James looks at Sirius with a evil grin on his face.

"Fine then I will just tell everyone how you lost your masculinity over peeps." Sirius looks at James and smiles sweetly. "Now I'll just be on my way. Later Prongs or maybe we should start calling you Bambi?" Sirius starts laughing hysterically "Bambi! Ha Ha I crack my self up! ...Hmmmm has anyone seen Lily I need to tell her the good news about Bambi." Sirius starts skipping out of the dormitory.

James sits with his mouth gaping open. He looks at his peeps then jumps up and tackles Sirius who starts laughing calling him Bambi.

"Padfoot…Prongs what on earth is it now?"

"Padfoot called me Bambi and made fun of my peeps."

"Awww does wittle Bambi need to cwy to wemus." said Sirius in a baby voice.

"Bambi? ...You called him Bambi? That's kind of low." Remus was trying hard not to laugh.

"Bambi! It's hilarious and you know it.

"There is nothing wrong with peeps and I'm not Bambi or must I prove it to you in a race?"

Remus rolls his eyes "Not another race both of you always tries to out prank the other and it makes a big mess that I always clean up. And neither of you are listening"

James and Sirius and smiling ear to ear sending evil glares to each other and thinking of pranks to send at each other while racing .

"You're going down Bambi!"

James rolls his eyes "Yah in your dreams."

Remus rolls his eyes and sighs "Here we go again." Remus thinks for a while then says "maybe I should bring Lily to this race."

"No! You can't do that especially with Sirius send all those pranks Lord knows what he can think up!"

Sirius starts to laugh "Not so tough now are you Bambi?"

"Maybe I should bring Alice and Maggie too O wait they don't know you are going out with both of them do they? Hmmm Let's find out."

"Remus you wouldn't"

"O wouldn't I? Watch me" Remus turns with an evil grin to the stairs. "Hey Lily, Alice, and Maggie I need to invite you to something."

James and Sirius look at each other in horror not believing what they just saw.

"Now Moony think about what you are doing. This could ruin my reputation and James's chance with Lily not that he has one. James glares at Sirius.

"Moony we will do anything if you just don't tell them."

Remus thinks for a while a evil grin appears on his face.

"James do you realize what you just said?"

"No you can't take it back now. Call off the race or at least if you do race don't prank each other because like I said earlier it's messy and I end up cleaning and I get in trouble for it…Don't look at me like I'm crazy."

"But…Moony that takes all the fun out of it and we would never make a mess" James and Sirius look at him with their most innocent angel face.

"O please! You always make a mess and I know you can't resist oh here they come call it off or else." Lupin looks truly prime-evil.

"Yes Remus what would you like?"

"Ok Ok We will call it off"

"We will? Are you crazy?"

"yes we are calling it off Padfoot."

Sirius looks at him like he was just shot then sees James just barely wink and catches that it's not called off. "Fine we will call it off But I'm still calling you Bambi."

"Call off what?"

"Would you girls like to join me for a study group?"

Seeing that his two girlfriends are about to come and great him he decides to split. "Well it's great talking to all you wonderful people but I have some business to attend to including a lot of candy."

"Sure we would love to. Are they coming?" As Lily points to James and Sirius.

"Only if you want me to my fair lady" James struts over to Lily.

" I would rather the squid in the lake join me"

"That was harsh Baby" James wraps a arm around her.

"Depart your arm from my shoulders and don't call me baby." Lily picks up James's arm and removes it from he shoulders then moves to the other side of the room.

James sighs then rolls his eyes "There is no pleasing you is there Miss Evans?"

"PEEPS! I love peeps whose are they?" Lily's eyes widened looking like she was about to attack the Easter basket.

James and Sirius's eyes widen. "Why they are mine."

"Yours? Ugh…can I have some"

"For a kiss I will give you half"

Lily sat there gaping "I most certainly won't go that low for peeps!"

"Fine then I guess I must eat all of them mmmmmm Gooey marshmallow goodness" James pops one in his mouth and closes his eyes in its goodness.

Lily looks at James and the peeps and is fighting a battle if she will kiss him or not she finaly reaches over and grabs him in a long awaited kiss that lasted longer than it should have. When they departed James looked into the green eyes of the girl laying in his arms surprised at her expression she was happy and was smiling she was about to get up in shock but James grabbed her and kissed her again.

"Will you go out with me?"

"…I …Yes I will go out with you… Yes!"

"Yes?" said James in awe

"Yes!" he kisses her again then gives her a peep.

And they lived happily ever after


End file.
